1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to α alumina (alpha alumina) for the production of a sapphire single crystal, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
α alumina is useful as a raw material for the production of a sapphire single crystal. The sapphire single crystal can be produced, for example, by a method of filling α alumina in a crucible made of metallic molybdenum, heating to melt the α alumina, and pulling up from the melted alumina (see, for example, JP H05-97569A). In order to efficiently produce a sapphire single crystal by filling α alumina in a crucible with high volume efficiency, α alumina capable of being filled in a crucible with higher volume efficiency is required.